1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for moving the rear hatch of a motor vehicle, the rear hatch being able to assume a closed position and an intermediate position which differs from the closed position. The invention furthermore relates to the back of a motor vehicle with a rear hatch and a rear hatch opening, the rear hatch opening having an opening edge and the rear hatch having a rear hatch edge, the rear hatch being able to assume a closed position and an intermediate position between the closed and open positions. Moreover, the invention relates to a process for closing the rear hatch of a motor vehicle, the rear hatch having an open position, a closed position and an intermediate position between the closed and open positions.
2. Description of Related Art
In devices for moving the rear hatch of a motor vehicle, according to the prior art human body parts, especially fingers and hands, can easily be pinched or squeezed between the rear hatch opening and the rear hatch. To prevent this, various anti-pinching systems have been developed. They work either with sensors, such as, for example, with infrared or ultrasonic sensors or mechanical contacts, or in the case of motor-controlled devices for moving the rear hatch, with time-dependent or event-dependent control of the motor current.